kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet
Sweet & Sour Puss is the 55th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis King Dedede as become inexplicably forgiving and calm, so much so that he states that he doesn't want to fight anymore. What append to the king to make him so unrealistically pacifist? Episode summary The episode starts with Dedede ordering a Monster from Nightmare Enterprises, which immediately attacks him. The next morning, Escargoon is singing a song about Dedede, with the same melody as the theme song (Japanese version only). When Dedede hears Escargoon says he loves him (in the 4Kids dub, Escargoon says he would be a better king than Dedede), Escargoon accidentally soaks Dedede with a vase full of roses. He thinks he is going to be hammered, but Dedede simply forgives him. Then he cleans up the mess, while Escargoon once again hurts Dedede by pushing him, making him step on a rose thorn, then getting smashed with a vase again. Escargoon begs forgiveness, and Dedede forgives him, freaking Escargoon out. He takes him to Yabui, who finds nothing wrong with him. Escargoon then takes Dedede to Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and the rest of the Cappies. They also find Dedede's new personality creepy. Everyone except Tiff tries to enrage Dedede by breaking his car, painting it, and pounding him with rubber hammers. Gus even breaks the brakes on Dedede's car, crashing it into the lake, yet he still forgives everything. He tells why he's like this on Channel DDD, saying it's the power of love that changed him, making a Waddle Dee passed out and everyone watching freaks out. What he said, however, may prove to be wrong, because in his head the monster he ordered is feeding on his anger, with a red gauge filling up. Everyone in Cappy Town holds a celebration for Dedede's new leaf. Some Cappies test out Dedede's personality by hitting him, but the more he is hit, the more the what seems to be an anger gauge fills. Kawasaki tries testing Dedede's new change by feeding him very grotesque food, such as rice with chocolate gravy, and a banana and sauerkraut pie. Escargoon suspects this to be the work of a monster, so he calls the N.M.E. Sales Guy, and Dedede did buy a monster. The manual for the monster said that whoever is attacked by it is immune to being angry, so it attacked Dedede, changing him into a lover. Escargoon uses this opportunity to get payback on Dedede. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby find the manual and find out some more information that Escargoon missed. Meanwhile, Kawasaki is still stuffing Dedede, but before he is done, Escargoon starts attacking Dedede with his hammer. This makes things worse, as Tiff later tells him that the anger is stored in the monster, and when it reaches full power, it explodes and makes whomever it's controlling super mad. Meta Knight appears and tells them that it is starting to happen, then it finally does. Dedede, now boiling mad, screams and says now it’s payback time. Escargoon frames Kirby for whamming Dedede with his hammer, so Dedede starts attacking him, but Dedede slips on a banana peel, and the monster is released. It revealed itself as a giant spike ball similar to Knuckle Joe's demon form named Togeira. Because it took in all of Dedede's anger, it is super powerful. Kirby inhales one of its needles, transforming him into Needle Kirby. Tiff then calls for the Warp Star, and Kirby and Togeira duke it out. No matter how much Kirby tries shooting needles at Togeira, it justs counters with its own. It later fires all of its needles, which home in on Kirby. He decides to use Togeira's own needles against it to defeat it. Before Togeira finishes regenerating all of its needles, Kirby lures the needles toward it, and they explode on him, defeating Togeira while exploding in very large and long-lasting fireworks. Dedede finds out that Escargoon had hammered him, so he attacks him, signifying that Dedede is back to normal. The episode ends with Dedede still attempting to hammer Escargoon while everyone laughs. Changes in the Dub *After the Cappies hit Dedede with their mallets, Dedede says "It's okay," in the Japanese version. As everybody went back in shock, Chief Bookem pulled out his pistol. The gun was cut in the dub to lower down violence. *Profanity was removed in the dub. * The "DDD The Great" sign was digitally airbrushed out only in Kirby Channel. * The manual has a picture of a heart on the cover with "Manual" written in the heart in the Japanese version, but in the English dub, all text and pictures were digitally airbrushed from the cover. ** Tiff picks up the manual after Escargoon drops it. In the Japanese version, she reads its title, "The Monster of Love Manual" while in the English dub, there seems to be no title and she just suspects it's a manual. * The firework scene was cut out in the dub for unknown reasons. * The scene where King Dedede is eating Kawasaki's cooking and finishing it before Kawasaki brings another dish is cut from the English dub due to time constraints. * The scene where Chief Bookem and Mayor Len Blustergas are talking about Kawasaki's cooking was swapped with another scene of King Dedede being full of Kawasaki's cooking and showing Togeira inside Dedede's head, but this only happens in the dub while the Japanese version, everything is on the right place. * In the Japanese version, after the scene that shows the village children roughhousing with King Dedede's car, Gus and Kawasaki ask if King Dedede is sick, to which Yabui appears and denies this hypothesis by claiming he just diagnosed him; he had no illness, and Professor Curio suggests whether or not it's an unknown virus. In the English dub, Gus and Kawasaki are agreeing with Chief Bookem and Mayor Len Blustergas by saying the king has lost his mind, the interaction between Yabui and Professor Curio was cut. * After the reveal of a monster in King Dedede's head, the screen zooms out as the aforementioned tyrant mumbles "love," while in the English dub, the scene is cut, being replaced with the screen fading to black instead. * In the Japanese version, the monster is shown again and the scene cuts to fireworks and a shot of the crowd from far away before Kawasaki presents his next dish. In the English dub, the monster is revealed and the scene cuts immediately to Kawasaki presenting his next dish. The scene being cut was most likely a result from time constraints. * As usual, the background of Nightmare Enterprises is completely different in the English dub to avoid religious implications from the "Holy Nightmare" background in the Japanese version. * In the Japanese version, Kirby says "Look out!" while holding a stool to defend from the monster's attack, but doesn't say anything in the English dub. * Many shots from the scene where Togeira explodes upon defeat are removed in the English dub. * There are various minor and major script changes: ** In the Japanese version, King Dedede reveals that his change was caused by the "power of love," to which all of the viewers, including Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, yell "Love?!" in shock. In the English dub, the Cappies yelp instead while Tiff and Tuff just says "no way" in unison. *** Kirby's line "Ai." (Love.) after Tiff and Tuff's is left unedited. ** In the Japanese version, King Dedede's speech mentioned ending the cycle of hatred by using love and generosity, and even encouraged this even if the viewer in question is so far as trampled on, beaten, or even killed. In the English dub, this is edited to mention only being treated badly, being painted on, or having "your limo" kicked, and being played jokes on. This is most likely due to 4Kids not wanting any mentions of violence. ** In the Japanese version, after the king's monologue, Escargoon announces that the villagers will celebrate that evening; however, in the English dub, he simply signs off. ** After Sir Ebrum's speech, Chief Bookem responds to Mayor Len Blustergas by saying that King Dedede's change of heart is a miracle, while in the English dub, he instead responds by agreeing with the mayor by saying that there might be hope for him as well (pertaining to change of heart). ** While taking turns hammering King Dedede at the celebration, Samo announces his role as bar management, but in the English dub, he just expresses disagreement with the king's wrongdoing. This was most likely edited to avoid references to alcohol. ** When Kawasaki presents the main course to King Dedede, he calls it "Kawasaki's Special Saute," while in the English dub, he just calls it a new recipe. *** In the Japanese version, Escargoon follows this with brief pondering as to whenever he requested such as a dish, and Kawasaki reveals that his intentions were to test the king's patience. In the English dub, Escargoon is repulsed by the smell and asks the chef what he calls the dish; Kawasaki responds by saying it's a toasted, roasted, boiled, and roasted leg of lamb with liver and kidney bean sauce. ** In the Japanese version, Tiff mentions his change of heart to be weird, but nice while Tuff comments that nothing of interest will further take place. In the English dub, Tiff says that Kirby had an influence on the king's outlook while Tuff concedes that they'll have to like Dedede. ** After King Dedede eats a spoonful of the second dish, the crowd in the Japanese version makes noise to convey wonder, while in the English dub, they remain silent as the king tries to tolerate the taste of the dish. *** In the Japanese version, Kawasaki questions whether it's good or not, while in the English dub, he asks whether or not he put too much gravy. *** After Kirby ambushes the king with a mallet to the head, the latter says "I forgive you" in the Japanese version, while he simply greets Kirby in the English dub. ** Togeira says its name as it reveals itself and while it attacks in the Japanese version, while it just grunts in the English dub. ** The scene where Escargoon said that he loves Dedede in the original Japanese version may have been edited by 4kids in order to avoid references to homosexuality, though that wasn't the intention of the part. Trivia * This episode has the shortest opening sequence, being only seventeen seconds. * The poem Escargoon recites in the dub version can also be recited to the first opening theme of Hoshi no Kaabii. * When King Dedede is finally enraged, the Japanese subtitles are in an alternate format to convey his wrath. ** His voice also has an echoing effect in the Japanese version.